degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Adam-Maya Friendship
The friendship between Maya Matlin and Adam Torres was known as Madam (Ma'ya/A'dam). They became friends in Season 12, when they joined the band, WhisperHug. Friendship History Degrassi Season 12 In Come As You Are (1), they both audition for WhisperHug and Mo accepts them into the band. In Got Your Money (2), they officially meet, as Adam was sick before. Later, they are both seen backstage preparing for their first gig at the school dance. When they go onstage, they look excited and happy to be performing in front of an audience. In Building A Mystery, Adam convinces Maya and the rest of WhisperHug to perform at Becky's fundraiser. In Tonight, Tonight, WhisperHug is selected for the High School Battle of the Bands. They pick the song "Superman" to perform and rehearse it all week. Adam goes out with Missy and tells her their song, and, sure enough at the competition, she steals the song for her band to perform it instead. Maya looks really upset when she discovers this, as she was already having a bad day from her drama with Zig and Tori. Maya sits down with Mo, Imogen, and Zig to try to figure out what to do. Meanwhile, Adam went over to the tent of the other band to confront Missy. He ended up punching the drummer who insulted him for being transgender. Bullfrog saw and disqualified his band. When the band hears the news they get even more upset. Adam tries to make it up to them and fix things. He goes up to Chaz Bono and tells him about the altercation and if he could fix it. Chaz fixed it, kind of, by allowing WhisperHug to perform without Adam. Maya says that she's sorry that he can't perform, and Adam tells her not to worry about it since he has to fix things with Becky anyway. Degrassi: Next Class Season 3 In [[PicsOrItDidntHappen|'#PicsOrItDidntHappen']], Maya tells Saad that her bandmate died in a texting while driving accident. Trivia *They both are/were friends/on good terms with Mo Mashkour, Imogen Moreno, Zig Novak, Tristan Milligan, Tori Santamaria, Katie Matlin, and Marisol Lewis. *Adam used to be attracted to Maya's older sister Katie, then became close friends with her when she dated his brother, Drew Torres. *They both have gone through embarrassing moments regarding self-consciousness of their bodies. Maya wore chicken cutlets to make her breasts appear larger, which fell out while she was auditioning for WhisperHug; Adam put a mini pickle in his pants to have a bulge in case Missy got "grabby", which fell out while he was making out with her. *They both were noted as outcasts. *They both are/were into indie pop, and some punk music. *They both were in WhisperHug. *Adam was Maya's second friend in the LGBT community. The first is Tristan. *Both have felt inferior to their older sibling. *Their older siblings, (Katie Matlin and Drew Torres), dated. *Both have been nicknamed Grasshopper - Adam by Eli and Maya by Miles. Timeline *First Friendship **Start: Got Your Money (2) (1204) **Ended: Honey (1307) ***Reason: Adam died in a car accident. Gallery Whisper_hug.jpg Slkfffg.jpg Kjgkfjg.jpg Djugoidfg.jpg Whisperhuggable.png 790k.jpg Default.aspx.jpgrrr.jpg Whisperhugband2.jpg Dflkgjf.jpg Category:Friendships Category:Interactions Category:Season 12 Category:Degrassi Category:Season 13